


Anything less

by Neutral_Cross



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars 3rd years Graduation Zine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: Graduation is approaching and Keito needs a favor from Anzu.





	Anything less

That day had been really exhausting for Anzu.

First, she’d had to wake up extra early in order to finish some papers to hand in at class. Then, she’d had to work hard to follow what the teacher was explaining while trying no tot fall asleep over her desk. When lunch arrived, she’d thought she would have some free time to rest a bit but that was impossible when you were in the same classroom as three members of Trickstar.

After too many hours doing her best to pay attention, the bell rung and classes ended.

Freedom at last!

Or maybe not.

Keito Hasumi stood there in all his glory, blocking her way to the closest exit. Speaking of which, there had to be some way to avoid him and his eternal rants. Perhaps through a back door?

“Here you are, transfer student. I have something to ask you. It won’t take long, so stop looking for an escape route.”

What was he doing there? Where had he come from? And the most important question— how had he known about her seemingly futile search for an escape route? Was she that easy to read?

“Yes, I can see it in your face.”

Well, there went her plan to run away. Or maybe not. It wasn’t like she just had to take his words at face value. She just had to find an opening and take her chance to flee.

“Seriously, why must you always try to run away from me? It’s not like you’ve ever been successful at that.”

It wasn’t that she always tried to escape. She only did it when the idol had his ranting face. Like… most of the time. She couldn’t help it. It was pure instinct. Her eyes worked on their own to scan the area and her feet moved involuntarily to get away from another lengthy scolding.

“You just make me want to scold you endlessly.”

«Endlessly»

That seemed the perfect word to describe Keito’s rants. «Never ending» could fit just fine too. Same with «eternal».

Goodbye, afternoon nap. It was nice to dream of you.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Not this time. As I told you, there’s something I need from you.”

No scolding this time? That was kinda nice.

“It’s about Kanzaki. As you know, both Kiryuu and I are graduating soon.”

Awww. Keito was worried about his underclassman. That was so cute. He tried so hard to put a cold façade but, deep inside, he was the sweetest thing ever.

“Are you aware of the expression you’re making?”

So cute… So adorable…

“Oh, I can see what you’re thinking about.”

Again?

“Don’t be surprised. I can read you as a book. Anyway, I’m concerned about Kanzaki’s wellbeing.”

He was such a good parent to Souma. So was Kuro.

Akatsuki was like a family. They might not show it, but they cared deeply about each other. It was sad that two of them were graduating that year. They loved Souma —their child— so much that they had to be worried sick.

That was so cute…

“Again with the weird face? Don’t misunderstand me; I’m only worried about him because he’s a member of Akatsuki.”

The school council vicepresident looked unusually flustered. Anzu might not get her nap that afternoon, but she sure was enjoying the chat. Talking to the upperclassman when not breaking any rules was unexpectedly refreshing.

“Stop that.”

If he kept going red he was going to break a record.

Ah, there went that thought. Keito recovered really fast. Was he that used to teasing?

“As I was saying, I don’t want him to tarnish the reputation of my esteemed unit. Kiryuu agrees with me.”

Sure, only Kuro. As if Keito had ever come looking for her just to relay someone else’s message. It was evident that he was just trying to preserve his cool persona.

Not a chance.

He was being cute again, though.

“I’m getting tired of that face. If you want to say something, just do it.”

Anzu needed to tell Keito how she loved that side of him. Desperately.

So cute… So adorable…

Still, not a word left her lips.

“Are you sure?”

Were the tips of his ears red?

Gosh! They were! They actually went red!

Was that the actual meaning behind the «red» kanji in «Akatsuki»?

“You’re making me want to rant at you until the minute before I graduate.”

_That_ was a good reason to stop giggling.

“That’s better.”

It seemed that his recovery time was getting slower. His ears were still red.

Anyway, both of them needed to keep a straight face if they wanted that conversation to end someday.

Still, that blush was distracting. Hypnotizing, even.

“Back to the topic we were discussing, we want you to supervise Kanzaki.”

Who were «we»? That could mean a lot of people.

For all that Keito liked to ramble, he could be a vague guy when he wanted.

“«We» as in «Kiryuu and I», of course.”

Kuro and Keito wanted her to «supervise» Souma.

Vague, again.

“What does «supervising» entail? It’s simple. Just make sure he doesn’t do anything improper that eventually reflects bad on Akatsuki.”

They just wanted to ask Anzu to take care of their friend. He could have just said that from the beginning.

“I did not ask you to «take care» of him!”

Not at all.

“Just— Just leave before I find out that you’re breaking some rule!”

That was the most Keito-like thing he had said in the conversation. Now he only had to make up some stupid rule so he could rant until he ran out of breath. Maybe she should take the earlier «ranting until graduation» offer.

“I don’t make them up!”

There was that time...

And that other time…

 “I’ve never ranted at you for «breathing too loudly»! You were—“

And she clearly remembered when…

Don’t forget that day when…

“Whatever. As you said, «take care of Kanzaki». Your words, not mine.”

Keito didn’t want to embarrass himself any further so he turned around to leave.

However, he still said some meaningful parting words.

“Don’t get into trouble, Anzu.”

Anzu smiled as she watched Keito’s back disappearing behind a corner.

Keito Hasumi, despite his appearance, was a caring person. He really had to have a lot of faith in Anzu to entrust her of Souma’s wellbeing.

She felt honored.

That was why she would do everything she could to make sure Souma graduated the next year without any incidents.

She would do it for Akatsuki —for her friends— because they didn’t deserve any less.

Hopefully, Keito and Kuro wouldn’t have to worry too much about his friend.


End file.
